Love is the Only Way
by MariaAmber
Summary: A BajanCanadian Fan Fiction. This story is about a girl who recently moved to a new place and meets a very familiar boy who she soon starts to fall for. It's a super sweet and adorable story with some sensitive scenes here and there, but over all just s'cute.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving to Paradise

**Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic I'm writing about Mitch (TheBajanCanadian) and I really hope you guys enjoy it :)**

_**Amber's POV**_

I waved goodbye to my parents as I walked onto the plane with my best friend who was scrolling through Twitter on her phone.

"Bye mom, bye dad. Love you." I yelled to them.

"Bye honey, we'll miss you!" they yelled back as tears started to fill their eyes.

I was really going to miss them, but I was even more excited than sad about moving to Canada. I've only been there twice before for only about a week, but I loved it there and I decided that's where I wanted to live when I turned 18. And now, I'm finally moving to Montreal with my friend Ivy. We both saved up enough money to rent an apartment together and move to destination of our dreams. She's been there several times before to visit her boyfriend yet I still don't understand how she does long-distance.

"Eek, I'm so pumped! I cannot wait to get there. I'm finally gonna be able to see Troye again!" Ivy exclaimed happily. Troye was her boyfriend of 1 and a half years. He was a nice guy and all, but ever since they started going out, Ivy has been acting a little but more pushy, but I didn't mind. As long as my best friend's happy, so am I.

"Yeah, I know! And as soon as we get on the plane we have to start vlogging, like, _as soon_." I said.

We both graduated high school half a year ago and decided to continue on with making YouTube videos for our channel "theAmbertomyIvy" where we posted a bunch of random yet cool videos and some gaming ones here and there. We were doing pretty good so far with half a million subscribers and soon enough, that was going to be our job, or until I fulfilled my dream in becoming a video games designer and Ivy becoming a fashion designer.

If you couldn't tell already, I was more of the gamer girl while Ivy was more of the beauty chick. My favorite game to watch people play was Minecraft and my favorite youtuber was BajanCanadian. I started watching him at about 50,000 subscribers and now he had over 2 million. He's really amazing and talented but I don't have much time to watch YouTube so I mainly watch his Hunger Games videos. Telling from his name and character skin, I guess he lives in Canada and has brown hair and brown eyes and apparently has a checkered hoodie. Maybe I'll see him around when we go to travel around?

We finally got to our seat, and of course Ivy got the window seat. The sun was "nourishing" for her complexion. I took the video camera out of my bag, flipped it open, and hit the button.

"Hey everyone, how's it goin'? Me and Ivy are on the plane now waiting to take off to get to Canada, eh?" I chuckle and Ivy takes the camera to show them outside the plane and tell them more about future plans for our channel.

I thought about how close we actually lived to Montreal, since we were moving from New York, but the plane ride was just quicker and more fun I guess. But the closer the better, so I can go down to see my parents more often than others can, so I was pretty lucky.

"I'm so thrilled to move there, it's gonna be so nice and fun! And maybe I could even do the boyfriend tag for you guys! Wouldn't that be interesting?" Ivy kept talking to the camera about all that stuff until the flight attendant told us to fasten our seat belts and put away the 'electronic device' to get ready for take off.

Ivy couldn't stop squirming around. Wow, she was really excited. I was too and all, but holy shit she looked like a monkey who just came across his first banana in a billion years. She just couldn't contain herself and started baffling a bunch of random words as she does when she can't handle what's going on in her brain. Jeez, how did I come around to be her best friend? Whatever, the important thing is is that we're just about to take off and get to the best place in the whole world.

**So that was my first chapter, I'm probably gonna be posting new ones as much as possible! Sorry for how short it was though, it was kind of just an introduction as to what is happening, but thanks for reading and hope you liked it :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Moving for Starbucks

**Heyy, second chapter right here :D hope you're enjoying it so far. Might be posting another one later today!**

_**Amber's POV**_

We were already there in no time, only an hour flight. It could have been 45 minutes if it wasn't for the snow but as long as we got there safely, I didn't care how long it took. We got off the plane and went to the baggage claim and then went to meet up with Troye so he could drive us to our apartment since he only lived 20 minutes away from the airport.

"There! I see him! In the black jacket." Ivy was screaming his name. "Here! We're here, Troye! Look babe. Over here!" I don't know how the heck she distinguishes him from the whole crowd, he looked the same as everyone else in black jackets and that had dark brown hair. Boyfriend senses I'm guessing? Ivy starts running to him and drops her luggage and they embrace and share a quick kiss before he lets go of her and gives me a warm hug that slightly chokes me.

"Wow, I haven't seen you in forever! Can't believe you two are still friends" he said. _That's_ a_ way to greet someone_. Ivy laughed and kissed him on the cheek as he picked up her luggage and started heading out the door. Of course, me being boyfriendless left me carrying my own bags. Luckily, Ivy helped me with my carry-on so I wouldn't keep falling over. We got to his truck and threw the luggage inside. I sat in the back seat as they both got in the front and shared a kiss for what seemed to be 5 minutes, but I guess that's the result of not seeing your boyfriend in 7 months. I sat there awkwardly checking my phone, doing nothing on it.

When we arrived at the building, we all took our bags and walked inside. The lady with an obvious fake smile on her face asked us the usual question. "What are your names, dears?"

"Amber Collins" I told her.

"Ivy Baker" Ivy said then turned to look at Troye and smiled.

She handed us the keys to our apartment and we walked over to the elevator. We hit the button to go up and waited a while. Ivy and Troye were talking about some party later. Looks I'll be doing nothing for the rest of the day. The elevator dinged to signal it was here and the doors opened to a guy dressed in a red and black hoodie. He looked up from his phone and glanced at me quickly before he stepped out and walked away. I only really noticed his deep eyes. I couldn't look away from his stare. It reminded me of someone but I had to much on my mind to think of anyone.

_**Mitch's POV**_

I was checking Instagram and some new photos that were recently posted by Jerome and Adam at some bar. I smirked at how ridiculously drunk they looked, but I knew I wish I was with them. The elevator did that ding I hated and opened the doors. I looked up and saw a girl along with a couple. I looked at her only to see her looking back at me. She had blonde hair that looked quite messy, but it was actually pretty cute. She also had these amazing blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean in the summer. I didn't want to seem weird so I kept walking and went out of the building. I have to admit though, she was really pretty. Maybe she lives here and I can get to know her? _Stop it Mitch,_ _you just got out of a relationship, you really don't need a new one._ It was honestly the last thing I needed.

I kept walking up to Crescent Street and put my headphones into my ears. I turned up some dubstep that was playing and kept walking until I arrived at a Starbucks. Time to get my food and drank on! I strolled inside and went over to the counter. "I'll take a large vanilla bean frappucino." I told the lady. I'm a sucker for vanilla anything. I gave her the money and took my coffee, then sat at a two person table. I took a sip of it. _Mmmm tastes like Christmas morning._ It really did taste delicious. I took out my phone and started scrolling around on different things while listening to my music and drinking my frap.

**_Ivy's_ POV**

"Bye baby! See you tomorrow and thanks for the ride!" I shouted to Troye as he drove away. He's such a sweetheart and he means the world to me. I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else with him. I just hope he understands that I want to pursue my fashion dream and that I still want to be with him and have my desired job. After he left, me and Amber went back up to our room to unpack what we had. The mover's wouldn't be coming until Saturday, but we luckily were supplied with a cot and an air mattress for us to sleep on as well as some counters to set our things on.

The apartment was quite large, which was perfect for me. When you came in, to your right there was a closet and to your left was a guest bathroom. As you walked deeper into the room, there was a large open space in where we would put our TV, couch, and dining table. Next to that area was the kitchen. It wasn't very big, but since me or Amber didn't really cook, it was okay. Walking to the end was our rooms, mine on the left and Amber's on the right. In between was the master bathroom which we shared. I really liked our new place, it was already quite comforting even though it didn't have much inside it.

"Jeeesus, I'm hungry already. Can we go get a snack or something." Amber's stomach rumbled which clearly indicated she was starving. It was only 1 pm and we technically had lunch on the plane, but I guess a snack couldn't hurt.

"Eh, why not?" I said

"Oh and better yet, Starbucks peppermint mocha is back! Eek, I can't wait to get it! It's been a year since I've drank my sweety." Amber was in love with that thing.

"Of course we're gonna get that," I said assuringly "I mean, when would we not? Now let's be serious." We are possibly the most whitest girls ever.

**Lololol, funny thing is I hate coffee. But I'm starting to love the peppy moch. Oops, oh well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you are confused about something or want to me to improve on some stuff then be sure to tell me. Thanks and byee :P**


	3. Chapter 3: Pfft, Canadians

**Eh, I still didn't do any of my homework, but I'm so addicted to writing. I CAN'T STOP. Anyways enjoy ;P**

_**Amber's POV**_

As we walk into the store which was about a mile walk away from the apartment, I realize I forgot my wallet. _Shit, I really wanted some coffee. _And I kind of really needed it. I felt like I was about to pass out. It's not easy waking up at 6 am and take 2 hours to get ready then have to get to the airport on time and just barely making it onto your flight. Oh and did I forget to mention that I walked a mile? I need some energy or a major sleep-fest. Either way, I still need my mocha.

"Hey, um, I kind of sort of forgot my wallet at home and was wondering if you could buy me my drank?" I asked Ivy.

"Ugh, fine, but you owe me now." She replied.

We walked towards the lady at the register. She asks us what we want and we tell her. As Ivy is ordering for us, I look around and try to spot out what's different between this Starbucks and the one's back home. Nothing much actually. As I'm looking around the crowded cafe, I spot someone out of the corner of my eye. It was the same guy from the elevator from earlier today. I observed him more closely cause he really did look familiar. Brown, spiked hair, hazel eyes, tall, laid back, seemed like a really chill kind of person. I heard the woman say something to Ivy and she turned to me looking very worried. "They don't accept US currency." she whispered to me. Awesome. We're standing in a crowded ass place with tons of people watching us about to cancel our order cause we don't have the money. Just great. "Don't you have your credit card with you?" I ask her, but she shakes her head no. Just as we're about to tell the lady to cancel the order, the guy from earlier comes over and says something ridiculous.

_**Mitch's POV**_

The bell above the door rings as 2 girls walk inside. I recognize one of them as the girl back at the apartment. I guess it really is a small world. I turn down my music to listen to what they're about to order. Coffee says a lot about a girl, ya know? They suddenly stop midway as the blonde one's checking her bag and frantically says something to her friend. She rolls her eyes and nods then continues to walk. Forgot her money I'm guessing? Typical newcomers. I see them waiting at the counter as the girl starts looking around. I look back to my phone but turn my music off to listen to them. I glance slightly back at them and the brunette starts to say the order. "2 peppermint mochas, please." I checked to make sure no one thought I was eavesdropping just as I heard them start to whisper. [cue convo from above] Alright well, being the Canadian I am, I should probably help them out so I get up, walk over to the cashier and ask for 2 peppermint mochas while pointing at them. She tells me the total and I go to hand her my card. Right as she's about to take it, one of the girls grab my arm and prevents the woman from taking it.

"Hey, you don't have to pay for us. It's our fault anyway, nothing wrong with not getting some coffee." the brunette says.

"Eh, it's fine. It's nice to pay for others once in a while you know?" I respond.

"Well we're not poor, we just moved here and kind of forgot to exchange our money." She said as she let go of me. I give the woman my card and she swipes it and hands it back to me. I overhear them talking about my action and I smirk. They stop and stand there in silence.

"You're welcome." I say.

"Um, uh thanks. A lot. Like really we owe you." the brunette replies.

I walk over and take the drinks and bring them back to my table, the girls following me. They sit down with me. Neither of them speak or drink their beverage. They're either creeped out by my offer or just socially awkward. I was really hoping it was neither.

"So...what are your names?" I ask them.

To my surprise, the blonde answers "I'm Amber, and this is my friend Ivy. We just moved here, to Canada."

I nodded and took a gulp of my frappuccino then asked them where they moved from.

"New York." both of them say. That's not too far from here, actually. "It only took us an hour to get here, not long at all." Amber adds as if she read my mind.

"Cool, so where are you guys staying?" I ask, trying not to sound creepy.

"About a mile away from here, in an apartment building." she replies.

"So you're not weirded out by some random guy buying you coffee and talking to you?"

"Well wasn't it you at the elevator?" she asked and I responded with a nodded "In that case, it's nice to see you again..."

"Mitch." I say.

"Mitch." she repeats. We smile and I look at her amazing eyes. "You have really pretty eyes." I tell her. She blushes and chuckles a bit.

Our contact breaks by Ivy sitting upright in her chair and slapping Amber's shoulder as she continued to look at her phone. I didn't even realize she was on it until she spazzed out.

"OMG, I totally forgot, Asher (Troye's brother) is having his party at one of the fanciest restaurants in Montreal! And we're going tonight at 7!" She said excitedly.

"Greeat.." Amber drags out sarcastically "I mean, that's awesome, but see if they have room for one more." She turns back to me "Are you free tonight?" she asks me.

"I'm not going to some dinner for some guy who's friends with some girls I just met."

"But we owe you, and I guess this is the only way at the moment, so you're either coming with us or... well, nope that's your only option."

I sigh, I didn't feel like going out, I had some videos to make but I guess one night couldn't hurt, especially if it was to get to know some people who I live near now.

"Fine, but only tonight and only cause I bought you your coffee" I tell her. She claps quietly and flashes a cute little grin.

I take a drink of my frap and Ivy blurts out, still looking at her phone "Okay! He can go! You'll get to meet Troye and Asher and become good friends with all of us!"

"That's exactly how I like to spend my Wednesday nights, meeting strangers and dining finely with them. Just how I prefer." I respond to her elation.

I hear Amber giggle at my sarcasm and I give her my number for arrangements. I put it into her phone and put a winky face next to my name.

"Haha, well okay then." she says as she looks up at me and laughs some more.

"Alright so it's settled, you'll pick us up at 6:30 and drive us to the restaurant." Ivy tells me. **  
**

"Cool, so I'll see you guys in 4 hours." I say as we get up.

"Nice meeting you, Mitch." Ivy says then checks her phone again.

I turn to Amber and shake her hand "It was really nice meeting you, again." We both laugh and look each other in the eyes yet again. It was different this time, knowing more about her and who she was. I felt something warm on the inside, but we just smiled and looked away, then walked outside.

**Hopefully everyone who is reading this story is liking it so far? Might not be able to do daily chapter cause of school :( But I'll still keep working hard and trying. Thankss and byee**


	4. Chapter 4: Bloody Hell

**Tell me if you guys are liking this so far or if I should improve on anything! And sorry for not writing a lot! **

**_Amber's POV_**

We all walked back to the apartment building together. None of us talked most of the way there, other than Ivy who was laughing at her text messages from Troye. She can not live without her phone. Or Troye. So she called him and they started speaking, so I braced myself for a whole 2 hours without communicating to her.

As we went inside the building, Mitch started to speak. "So did you see your room yet?"

"Yeah, it's on the seventh floor, room E. Nice view outside the bedroom windows too."

"No way! I'm in room D ;)!" Mitch yelled.

"Wait, on the seventh floor?"

"Yeah! We're right across from each other. How awesome is that?"

"Eek! Yay, that's great! It'll be so much easier to get to know each other now."

"Yeah, cool. Anyway, did you unpack your bags yet?"

"Not yet, we only unpacked our carry-on and our furniture is coming on Saturday." I told him.

"Do you...want me to help? I don't mean to be invasive if you don't want help, I just-"

I cut him off. "Sure thing, but you're getting the heavier bag."

He smiled, then rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

We got to our room and I had Ivy unlock the door since my key were in there along with my wallet. We walked in and sat on the floor while Ivy walked into her bedroom still talking on the phone.

"It's nice in here, very spacious, you know?" Mitch said.

"Thanks, we kind of need it. Well, mostly Ivy but I guess it's a good thing." We sat there for a while before I got up.

"C'mon we only got like 3 hours. Let's gooo" I told him as I dragged him into my room.

"Holy shit! Why do you need so many things? You have like a billion huge bags! What the hell." He said as we walked into my room.

"Um, I'm a female if you haven't noticed."

"Oh yes, so sorry madam." He said in a proper voice. I smiled and laughed as he picked up the largest bag with ease. Wow, he was really strong.

I stared for a bit before I caught myself and grabbed my other bag before he saw me. I unzipped it, saw my undergarments lying there, and quickly closed it while somehow attempting to fall and scrape my knee.

"Oh shit, ow that hurt." I chuckled a bit but it actually really hurt.

"What? What happened!?" Mitch yelled as he turned around.

"Calm down, it's just a scratch."

"Just a scratch? It practically gushing blood. C'mon, we're going to my place and getting this under control." He wasn't wrong, it looked pretty gnarly. We got up and he helped me to his room. We walked inside and he ran to the bathroom as I sat on his couch. His place was nice, about the same size as mine but more comforting, possibly cause it had furniture in it. I took a while to look around and observe every little thing. There wasn't much to it, his living room at least. As I was about to get up and look for him he came running out of the room.

"GOT IT! I have the band-aid!" He yelled.

"Okay, okay calm down, but can you get me a paper towel?" I said smiling as I pointed to the blood rushing down my leg.

"Yeah, yeah sorry hold on." He ran into his kitchen in was back in a matter of seconds with a damp towel. He handed it to me and I wiped off the red liquid that was numbing my leg as he put the bandage on.

"Um, thanks." I said as we stood up.

"No problem, but we should get back to unpacking. But you can take a break, we don't want anymore...accidents."

I scoffed. "Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna let you unpack _all _my stuff." He smirked and we went back in my apartment.

As I unlocked the door, Ivy ran towards me and hugged me. "Oh my god! Thank god you're okay. I heard a thump so I hung up on Troye and I ran out of my room and you weren't there and I though Mitch kidnapped you. Phew, what happened?!"

"Calm down, Ivy. I scratched my leg and Mitch helped me."

"Well thank goodness you're alright. We have a party to attend and you are not going with bruised up legs."

"Yeah, yeah. No ones gonna wanna look at my legs anyway." Mitch laughed and we walked back into my room. He went over to the bag I tripped over and moved it aside in the corner.

"You have been a bad bag, time out corner for you!" Mitch told the bag. I smirked and started going through my smaller bags and putting my things on the counters that were in my room until my furniture came.

I told Mitch that I organized everything a certain way so it would be impossible to help me unpack my stuff so he didn't unpack some of my personal belongings. He was upset that he couldn't help but he left anyway. I was going to see him in a few hours anyway. After he left, I started picking out what I was going to wear. I decided on my combat boots paired with a black skater skirt and my maroon crop top. That's probably the fanciest outfit I have, but I wanted to somehow impress Mitch. Not that I like him or anything. Okay, maybe a little. Or a lot.

**Super Duper Luper Cuper Uper Sorry for not updating in a month! Really busy for school but I will be writing more over Christmas Break to catch up!**


	5. Chapter 5: Love Troubles

**Oh one thing I thought might confuse some people is in like chapter 2 when she finds out his name, she knew that BajanCanadian's name was Mitch, it's just that it wasn;t something that stuck out to her. Anyways, enjoy :)**

_**Mitch's**** POV**_

I walk across the hallway and knock on their door. Amber opened it and my eyes widened immediately. "Wow, you look stunning." She was wear a dress or something with some boots, she looked so casual yet beautiful.

"Thanks, I just threw it together. I'm just waiting for Ivy to put her shoes on."

"Okay, well, where was this place again?"

"I'm not sure, I think that Ivy kno-" Amber was cut off by Ivy saying "Okay, okay I'm done! Ready to go. He's here? Oh good, on time."

"So where is this place?" I asked. She handed me a piece of paper with the address on it. I nodded and motioned them to the elevator. We arrived downstairs and we walked outside and got in my car.

"Damn, nice ride." Amber said.

"Haha, thanks. I kind of love cars, this is my baby, Bianca." Amber laughed hysterically and I joined in. I looked to see what Ivy was doing. She was glued to her phone yet again. We all got in the car, then I turned it on and started driving.

***At the restaurant***

_**Ivy's POV**_

I run to Troye and hug him. It was Asher's birthday and we didn't have a present, but I guess it was okay. I didn't know Asher that well. I've only met him twice: at Troye's parents house and at his graduation party. He seemed like a nice guy, but he was really into Amber. She didn't like it. She complained about him at the graduation party about how he was stalking her but I assured her he just thought she as pretty, even though I did sense that sort of a side in Asher.

Me and Troye sat down at the packed table while Amber introduced herself and Mitch to everyone. They seemed to be getting along well with everyone. I wonder if Asher was jealous? I saw him drinking a lot of alcohol so I tried to tell Troye, but he was drinking too. I was fine with it, as long as he didn't drink too much. It's happened before, where he drank too much, and nothing good came out of it so I always keep an eye on him while he drinks although I worry about him too often.

_**Amber's** **POV**_

I looked around at everyone. Ivy and Troye were talking while Mitch was conversing with everyone else. They allseemed to be having fun, so I went to the restroom to freshen up. I walked in and immediately took out my camera. I started vlogging and telling everyone that we finally arrived. We haven't filmed since on the plane, so I filled everyone in. As soon I finished, I walked out of the restroom and started heading back to our table, but someone bumped into me. It was Asher.

"Hey, where are you heading, baby?" He slurred. He was obviously drunk.

"Back to our table, 'scuse me." I tried to walk passed him but he grabbed my arms in a tight grip.

"C'mon, both know what you really want. Just a bit..." He tried to kiss me and held me against a wall. I struggled but I wasn't strong enough to escape. I tried to scream but his lips were pushing too hard against mine. I couldn't do anything.

I became weaker and he put his hands on my hips and started moving them up my shirt. I did what I could to push him away, but he held me forcefully. As soon as I thought that I couldn't do anything else, I felt his grip die and saw Asher fall to the floor.

Mitch stood behind Asher, and ran in to hug me. I started crying in his arms.

"Shh, it's okay. He's not going to hurt you anymore." Mitch whispered as he stroked my hair. I still cried as Ivy ran over.

"Holy shit?! Are you okay? Why is Asher... Oh my god. I knew this bastard would do something terrible to you! You were gone for so long, and Mitch went to find you and then he didn't come back and-" I cut her off by hugging her and she hugged me back.

"Thanks guys, but what are we going to tell Troye, oh that his brother is knocked out on his birthday? And like he'll care what he did to me."

"He tried to rape you, he deserves this at the very least!" Mitch exclaimed.

"HE TRIED TO DO WHAT?" Ivy yelled. "Okay, I don't care if it's his birthday or not, Troye has to know. He also knew that he was drunk, so he won't be mad."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna ruin your relationship." I said as I wiped a tear off my face. "Alright I guess. He also kind of hurt me." I showed them my wrists and waist. There were bruises from his grasps.

"Oh my gosh, he really did hurt you... This is not okay. Why would he want to do this to you?" Mitch said softly, although I could tell he was in pain.

"I don't know, but it seems that he has some some anger issues But he was drunk and I usually try to stay away from him, but I couldn't get away this time." I told him.

"Alright, that's it. We're leaving this party right now. I'll call Troye later and tell him what happened. I cannot stand to be around this idiot right now." Ivy said as she flailed her hand at the unconscious figure on the ground.

We left the restaurant soon after that and went back to our apartment. As soon as we stepped in, Ivy flipped out her phone and called Troye. We listened and waited for some answers from Ivy as we went up the elevator and stepped in our room, but she still rambled on. I decided to say bye to Mitch as we walked over to his door to depart.

"Um, thank you, for...you know, helping me again." I said.

"Oh, it's not a big deal. No guy should ever treat you like that." He said, then smiled. I smiled back. He opened his door and looked back at me. We looked each other in the eyes as he walked over to me and held my face in his hands. I looked back at him, and his lips pressed softly against mine. I stood there wanting to kiss him back, but I was in too much shock to do so. He stopped and walked into his room. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. I didn't say anything, but I wanted to be back in that moment. That moment with Mitch.

**Ooooh, what's gonna happen next? Ya'll will find out soon, maybe on Christmas. :O I dunno. Writing as much as I can!**


	6. Chapter 6: Realization and Christmas?

**Happy Holidays! Couldn't write all day, website was down. But I'm back and ready to write.**

_**Mitch's** **POV**_

I woke up, went to the bathroom, and then to the kitchen. I grabbed some cereal and the milk and started to eat. My thoughts of what happened last night came back to me. _Did I... did I really kiss her? No way, I couldn't have. But I did! I have to go talk to her._

Still wearing my pajamas, I walked up to Amber's room and knocked on her door. Ivy opened it with a toothbrush in her mouth. "EMBERR! METCH IS HEEERE!" she yelled through the toothpaste. I went inside and closed the door behind me. I waited for her and sat on a little stool. After about 5 minutes, Amber walked out of her room.

"Hey, I uh.. just woke up." she mumbled, even though her hair was brushed and she wasn't in her PJ's.

"Hi, I wanted to talk to you. You know, about last night."

"Oh yeah, about that, it's not a problem. I guess we were just tired and... yeah, that happened."

"So, you're okay with it? I mean like, we're still friends, right?

"Yeah, yeah definitely! Just so much stuff happened before that, it was all in our heads."

"Haha, I guess so." I said while scratching my head. (In that sexy way, not in an I-have-dandruff way, okai) She started walking to the kitchen to go eat some breakfast. I followed her.

"Oh shit," she said while holding a package of bacon "I don't have anything to cook this with."

"You can make breakfast at my place." I blurted out. _Was that an okay thing to do?_

"Wait, you would let me? I mean, that's nice and all but I don't wanna..." she trailed off while I responded "Yeah, it's totally okay, c'mon." while nodding my head and walking to my apartment. She grabbed a carton of eggs, called something to Ivy, and followed me.

She went inside and started to cook right away. The smell of bacon and eggs started to fill the room. I turned on the TV and switched to American Horror Stories, my favorite show. She soon walked in with two plates of bacon and eggs and gave one to me.

"Thanks." I said and smiled as she turned her attention towards the television.

"Oh my god! You love 'Merican Horror Stories too?!" she screamed with excitement.

"Yeah! Just caught up. This season's pretty wicked."

We watched halfway through episode 9 until we heard a knock on the door.

"It's probably Ivy." she said. I got up and walked over to it. I opened it only to a surprise attack.

"HEY BUDDY! WHAT'S GOING ON?! PARTAY?" Jerome was yelling all around while I was giving him a painful piggy back ride. I threw him off and Adam walked in.

"Hey man! What's up?" Adam said as he gave me a bro hug. Jerome got up and fist-bumped me.

"What are you guys doing here? I exclaimed.

"Well, we're here to celebrate Christmas with our good ol' pal!" Jerome said.

_Wut. Oh yeah, it's Christmas! I forgot about that._ Before I thought out anything, I turned around and said "Amber, guess what? It's Christmas Eve!"

She looked up at me and simultaneously, Jerome and Adam yelled "A GIRL?!" Amber smiled and waved. She was taking this well.

"Here we observe a rare specie, to ever come across this specimen, a girl." Adam whispered as he crept towards Amber. I threw a pillow at him.

"Stop that, you weirdo." I said. Amber laughed. She got up and shook hands with Adam. He and Jerome introduced themselves. Amber seemed okay with them, even though she didn't have any idea who they were.

**_Amber's POV_**

This can not be happening. Okay, I was starting to think that Mitch really was TheBajanCanadian. I mean, it's no coincidence that they're exactly the same, well according to what I know about him. And now with Adam and Jerome, there is no doubt that the people that I am in the same room as are Youtubers that I watch. _Keep cool, Amber. Don't fangirl. It's just your FAVORITE YOUTUBER'S. Oh my gosh, I'm dead. _

While I'm thinking of all this, I hear Mitch call my name and say that it was Christmas. _Oh yeah. Oops._ Soon enough, Adam was inching towards me. Astonished yet creeped out, I went over to shake his hand. Then Jerome came over and introduced himself. _I still can't believe this was happening. Is it though? Yes it is. Stop it, be normal, c'mon._

"So who is this lady?" Jerome asked Mitch "Your, uh, girlfriend?"

"No." Mitch demanded. "She's a friend, she actually just moved across from me."

"Oh. I see says the blind man." Jerome joked, then walked over to Mitch. "So buddy, what are we going to be doing on this lovely Christmas day!"

"Okay, so I was thinking maybe we could hit up a few clubs, go to some bars, get with some fine women, although I see you already have one." Adam said. I blushed but I pretended not to listen.

"Or how about you explain to me what you're doing in Canada?!" Mitch yelled.

They came over and Mitch sat on the couch next to me while Jerome and Adam sat at the table and they told him it was simply just to hang out with Mitch in their spare time. Nothing too complicated. I was fine with it, it would be fun hanging out with them. At least, I hope it would be. We all decided to just walk and show me around the city. It was pretty big anyway, and what better way to spend Christmas day than with my favorite Youtubers?

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter. Writer's block. :p BUT I WILL BE GETTING BACK INTO MY MOJO SOON.**


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas Time in the City

**Hellooo. I dunno what to say here. Byeeeee.**

_**Jerome's POV** (Yay new POV!)_

Amber was actually really nice. She seemed perfect for Mitch, but I knew that after what happened with his last girlfriend, I'm pretty sure he didn't want a new one for quite a while. But Amber seemed to understand him more than myself or Adam and actually listened to his concerns. Not that we don't. We just make a joke out of everything so Mitch can't have real talks with us. He needs Amber right now.

We walked around Montreal until 6 pm just looking at different buildings and running up the streets, admiring all the decorations. It was getting dark so we decided to go back to their apartments. Amber went back to hers and we all went to Mitch's. After Amber left and before we entered the room, Mitch asked us "Hey, do you mind coming to a store with me?"

"Sure buddy, what for?" I replied.

"I kind of want to get a present for Amber. As a friend, you know?"

"Oh I see. Well sure thing then. What do you want to get her?"

"I don't know, I'll see as we look around I guess."

"Some lingerie possibly." Adam joked. I laughed but Mitch just looked at us with a straight face. _Oh, okay then. He's serious about this I guess._

We went to some Christmas shop and got some peppermint and vanilla scented candles. He also decided to get some hot chocolate for her. It was difficult to find stores that were actually open on Christmas day, but we managed. We walked into the store to get some wrapping paper and as soon as I saw the girl behind the desk, I melted.

She was perfect. Long wavy hair, and she seemed so bored, but telling by her appearance she didn't seem like a boring person. While Adam and Mitch went looking for the paper, I decided to get a chance to talk to her. I picked up a caramel candle and walked over to her.

"Hey." I said. She looked up at me. She had amazing green eyes. I could stare at them all day.

"Hi, would you like to buy that?" She smiled.

"Yeah, um here." I handed her my card. She swiped it and handed it back to me.

"Oh wow, this is really sweet." she said as she handed it back to me.

"Like you." i said without thinking. _What did I just do._

_**Timber's POV **(WHO IS THIS PERSON?)_

"Like you." he responded. _I must be blushing so much right now. That was the cutest compliment coming from the cutest guy ever_. I laughed to cover up how I felt. "Thanks, haha."

"Um, I hope this isn't too weird to be asking, but you're really pretty and I'd like to take you out some time...?" he said.

"Oh, well thanks! And it's not weird at all, I'd like to too. Oy that sounds weird but whatever. Here." I hand him a slip of paper with my number on it then smile.

"Thanks." He smiles back. I realized I was still holding his candle so I gave it to him. He didn't take it. "Keep it." he said._ Is he just perfect or what?_

_**Adam's**_** POV**

When we got back to his apartment, he quickly wrapped everything. "I'm gonna put them under my Christmas tree so it won't be awkward." Mitch said. Jerome and I got our presents out and put them under the tree as well. Mitch went to invite Amber and her friend over for a movie night and some hot cocoa. _Yum! My favorite._ We set everything up: the movie choices and the hot chocolate. As soon as they entered the door, we sat down on his couch.

"My friend Ivy couldn't come, she went out with her boyfriend, but she said she'd really like to meet y'all sometime." Amber said.

"That's fine, but what are those things in your hand?" Jerome asked about the red and green boxes that she was holding.

"They're presents for you guys! They were originally for Troye and his brother, but I forgot that they didn't celebrate Christmas so.. yeah!" She said as she walked over to put them under the Christmas tree.

"I tried to tell her that she didn't need them, but she 'insisted'" Mitch said.

"THE MORE, THE BETTER!" I yelled.

I went to pick out a movie as Jerome sat in the arm chair and Amber and Mitch sat on the couch. _Looks like I'll be getting the floor. It's okay though, I'll probably fall asleep anyway._ We decided on Elf, a classic and we sipped on some coco. Halfway through the movie, I fell into a deep slumber.

_**Mitchs**_** POV**_ (sorreh for all the POV changes!)_

We were watching the scene where Buddy and Jovie were on their date and I noticed that Amber put her head on my shoulder. Her head fit perfectly their so I put my arm around her to get comfier as well. We stayed like that until the movie ended and I was almost knocked out. I saw that everyone else was sleeping, so I decided to sleep too, just the way it was, just the way I wanted it.

**OKAY SHORT CHAPTER BUT EXPLANATION WILL BE IN NEXT CHAPTER **


	8. Mitch's Dream

****EXTREME SWEARING**  
OKAY SO THIS IS LIKE A CONTINUATION OF CH. 7 SO IT'S GONNA BE SHORTER.**

**_Mitch's_ _POV_**

I walked into my bedroom and saw the last thing I wanted to see.

"What. The. Fuck." I slowly said. Tiffani looked up from her "activity" and stared at me for a while. I didn't say anything and walked out of the room. She came running out while covering herself in covers.

"Babe, it's not what you think. Mitch, Mitch listen to me, baby. It's not-"

"THEN WHAT IS IT? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST FUCK ANYONE, HUH? OH AND I WON'T NOTICE?" I started walking away again towards my kitchen.

"It's just... I haven't been feeling anything with you lately and I didn't want to hurt you!"

"So this didn't hurt me?" I yelled back at her as the guy walked out of the room. I looked at him as he tried to walk slowly out the door.

"Get the fuck out." I said. He started walking out as I added "Both of you." while looking back at Tiffani.

"What? Babe, you can't just kick me out!"

"Oh, can't I?" I walked into our room trying to hold my breath from taking in the disgusting odor that was there and took her clothes. I threw them out my room as I saw the guy running into the elevator.

"STOP! I CAN EXPLAIN! I'M SORRY! PLEASE!" I didn't listen to her. I kept throwing her stuff out.

"Get out." Her face was red and puffy, but she couldn't hurt me anymore after this time.

She walked out slowly and looked back at me mouthing "Please." I continued to look at her with a straight face. I walked over to her and closed the door. I went into my living room and sat on my couch. I couldn't hold it in anymore, and tears started bursting out of my eyes. I would never forgive her. I'm never going to trust any girl ever again. Not now, not ever.

This wasn't even the first time she'd hurt me. She either got away with or said how it was an 'accident' but now, there were no explanations. I didn't want her bullshit. I didn't want her.

**Yo this was hard to write, ouch. But yeah this is what happened, it was flashback dream thing so...**


	9. Chapter 8: Hot Chocolate is Pretty Hot

**OKAY SO READ THIS ITS NEW CHAPTER 8 SORRY FOR WEIRD CHANGE OKAI BYE :-***

_**Amber's POV**_

**End of January**

We've been living here for about a month now, and it feels like forever. After Christmas, we all kept spending time together. Jerome and Adam are staying at Mitch's place so I'm getting to know them better. Also, Jerome and Timber started going out and they're really cute together. We all celebrated New Year's together, with Ivy this time, and started a new year with new friends. Our furniture finally came too, so our apartment actually looks like one: cozy and warm.

"Wow it actually looks decent in here." Mitch remarked. I slapped him on the shoulder and laughed.

"Looks better than yours." I mumbled under my breath as we plopped onto my couch.

"Yeah, yeah, that's cause you've got Ivy to decorate it. Well at least for another month and then..." He stopped talking because he knew how upset I was about Ivy having to go. She was offered to be a fashion designer's assistant in New york City so she obviously took the offer. I was really gonna miss her, but she was going with Troye meaning she had the company she needed. Well, I did too. I had Mitch. And that's all I could ever ask for, except I'm not exactly sure he feels the same way.

"So what movie we watching tonight?" Mitch asked. I convinced him on watching Crazy Stupid Love, even though he was really against chick flicks, but I was so done with his horror and action movies.

"I'll go make popcorn." he said as he jumped off the couch. I rented the movie then got up to turn off the lights. I sat back down just as he threw a bowl of popcorn at me. "Think fast!" he yelled as I pushed the bowl back at him. Popcorn flew everywhere and all over him. I laughed hysterically as he threw some of the popcorn off him onto me. He sat down and rested his arm around me as I pressed play. I've seen the movie so many times that I was falling asleep through most of it. I rested my head on his chest and was about to fall asleep until I felt his fingers running across my upper arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly as I looked up at him.

"I dunno, drawing on your arm." he replied then looked at me. I smiled a bit and he smiled back at me. I raised my eyebrows waiting for him to do something after while. He let out a sigh and asked "Are you tired?"

"Yeah, a bit." I responded as I snuggled closer to him. He whispered to me "You can sleep here if you want." and turned of the T.V. I closed my eyes and mumbled _Mhmm. _He nestled his cheek against my head and pulled a blanket onto us. We fell asleep immediately after that.

We both woke up to the sound of the doorbell. Mitch got up and opened it sink could stay comfortable. Jerome walked right in and saw me half asleep under the blanket.

"Woah, did I walk in on something here?" he asked backing away.

"No we were just sleeping." Mitch said as he walked over and punched Jerome's arm.

"Alright well when you're fully awake, I'll need to talk to you about something." Jerome said as he walked back out. Mitch went over to the kitchen and came back quickly with hot chocolate. All of a sudden, I saw Mitch trip and fall. The coffee spilled all over us.

It was burning my skin badly so my first instinct was to take off my shirt, but I then realized Mitch was there. I didn't have time to run to the bathroom so I just took it off their revealing only my bra.

"Okay, let's not." Mitch said as he looked away. He also took his shirt off but I only saw his muscular back. _Why must he do this to me_. He ran to the bathroom and came back with a towel just as I was heading to my room. He quickly handed it to me and went to clean up the mess. I dried of my chest and went in my room to change my pants. I put on some leggings and a tank top to cool off then walked out.

"Mitch, it's fine I'll clean it. Here." I told him as I took the paper towels from his hands. He was still shirtless and I could see his abs which were distracting me quite a bit. I told him to go dry off while I cleaned the rest of it and threw away the broken glass. When I was finally done, Mitch came back in the room still not wearing his shirt.

"I don't really wanna go to my room half-naked to grab a shirt. Do you mind if I'm-" I cut him off with a quick "No, it's fine."

"Look, I'm really sorry about the mess, I was being clumsy and I fell and now you're probably covered in hot chocolate..." He rambled on as I kept shaking my head and saying "No. nononono, it wasn't your fault. You tripped and it was an accident, not a problem." He hugged me and I felt the warmth of his body heat mine. "Thanks for being amazing." he said into my ear.

_**Mitch's POV**_

I hugged her and whispered "Thanks for being amazing." into her ear. She was just nice and sweet and beautiful and funny and...just perfect. I had a strong urge to kiss her but I resisted, knowing it was the wrong time and place for it. I wasn't sure how she felt about me yet, but all I knew was that I really liked her and cared about her, and that's all I wanted. All I wanted was her.

**Ohh myy and yes! CONFUSION This is actually the new chapter 8, so the old one is now chapter 9. Reason: old chapter 8 was too rushed into their relationship so I needed them to sort of ease into it**


	10. Chapter 9: The Warmth of a Sunset

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who read my fan fiction so far! Lots of lovee :3 AND HAPPY NEW YEAR'S omigod**

_**Amber's POV**_

Mitch is just... I don't know how to explain it. Just amazing. Not even, he's more than that. There are no words that are good enough to describe him. The only problem is is that I don't wanna ruin our friendship. I mean, if he likes me too, then it'd be just phenomenal. I like him a lot, too much in fact, but I don't know if he feels the same way about me.

"Let's go! It'll be fun, I promise. There is so much to do.. and see.. and eat there!" Mitch was saying as we stood on his balcony.

"It's like a 6 hour drive! No way, not for some stupid water falling down on some rocks." He was trying to convince me to go to Niagara Falls with him and Jerome. Adam had to go back to Los Angeles to see his grandma in the hospital, so now only Jerome was staying with Mitch.

"But it's so beautiful there, at night especially. Please, for me?" He begged and did the sad puppy face. He looked so adorable when he did that. I smiled and nodded my head in agreement.

"Fine, you win. When are we going?" I asked.

"In a week or two. Jerome is gonna come along with Timber to spend Valentine's Day together."

"Aww, that's so sweet.?"

"Yeah, they're practically inseparable." He smirked and I smiled at him.

"So have you ever been there?" I asked him.

"To Niagara Falls? Yeah, once."

"Was it fun? Like what did you do?"

"I hung out with..." He paused. "A friend. We just walked around and stuff, you know."

"Oh, that's nice." He seemed sad now. _Did I say something? Who is this 'friend'? _Anyway, trying to change the topic, I decided to ask him this time, I couldn't wait. "Do you... have a Youtube channel by any chance?"

_**Mitch's POV**_

"Do you have a Youtube channel? she asked. _She knows. But how? Does she...watch me?_

"Um, actually yes. I do Minecraft videos. So do Jerome and Adam."

"Well, I know who you guys are, I just didn't think about it really. At least up until now."

"Cool, so do you play Minecraft? Cause maybe we could, you know, do a video together?"

"YES! Oh my gosh, of course!" She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. "I don't mean to invade into your channel or anything, I actually have my own in fact."

"Oh really? What do you do on it?"

"Vlogs mostly, sometimes different tags and challenges, or some gaming videos. But yeah, that random stuff."

"So how about we do a stream so we can answer different questions along the way?"

"That'd actually be amazing! This is so awesome. And I promise I'm not a crazy fangirl." she said as she flailed her hands above her head. We laughed and I started talking more about Niagara Falls.

"But yeah, it's just stunning there. You're gonna love it." I said

"Hopefully. So who's coming again? Just me, you, Jerome, and I'm guessing Timber's coming too?

"Yeah, but oh wait crap. Did you want Ivy to come?"

"Actually no. Me and Ivy are still best friends she just spends so much time with Troye and I' spending more time with you that she doesn't need to go everywhere with me. She'll probably want to be with Troye anyways and I'd rather not have them come along."

"Oh, are you two okay?"

"Yeah yeah, we're good. It's just she just gets so carried away with him, I never really spend anymore time with her. But it's okay cause, I'd rather spend time with you." I couldn't help but smile.

"I like spending time with you too." We both smiled at each other and she leaned in and her lips pressed against mine. I kissed her back and wrapped my hands around her waist and hers around my neck. We continued for a while until she stopped and hugged me. I held her closer and kissed her forehead. I looked down into her eyes.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hi." she whispered back and gave me a quick kiss. We embraced for a few minutes, then I swiped some hair from her face and she looked at me.

"So are we... you know..." I asked hoping she knew what I meant. She nodded in response and spun around so I was hugging her from behind (oh gosh that sounds sexual, not yet though).

"You're perfect, you know that?" I say into her ear as she watched the sunset. She looked back at me and turned around so I was holding her lower back and her hands were around my neck again.

"You know that view was nice and all, but this one's much sexier." I smiled and pulled her closer to me. She held my face and kissed me again. Our lips softly touched and I slowly slipped my tongue in her mouth, licking her lower lip. Our tongues met as she brushed hers against my lips and we kept at it as the sun went down.

**Okay, changing the title of my story cause we are out of winter now! Or will be soon.**


	11. Chapter 10: Streaming

**Haiiii be sure to pm me any questions or oc's you have! Oh btw when you start reading, Jerome and Mitch are in the same room so Jerome is still in Canada.**

_**Amber's POV**_

I took my laptop and mousepad and plopped it on my desk. Then I got my headphone and microphone out of my bag and set them up. We were about to start streaming: myself, Mitch, Jerome, and Timber. I opened up Skype and called Mitch. Everyone was already in the call. "Hey guys." I said

"Hello" Timber and Jerome both responded. They knew me and Mitch

"Hey babe." Mitch said. I smiled as Jerome asked "So we gon' start streaming or not?"

"Yeah in a sec, but remember, Timber and Amber are just our friends. No one can know yet. Okay?" Mitch replied. We all decided to keep our relationships undercover until we eased into letting their fans know, but for now we would just be their friends.

"Okay, I've got mine set up. How about you Mitch?" Jerome said.

"Yep, let's get this show rolling." They started streaming and introduced themselves.

"Hey doods, what's going on. It's Mitch or TheBajanCanadian here with our Questions and Answers stream! So the deal with this is, for those who don't know is that we're all going to play Hunger Games for as long as we're gonna stream and the amount of time until we win or die, that's how many questions we'll answer!" Mitch told everyone watching. _Wow, already 7,000 views. 7,000 people unaware of me and Mitch._

"Oh and let's not forget to include our special guests!" Jerome added "We have here Timber and Amber, some new friends we made here." Right away the chat started blowing up with 'Oh my gosh! They're totally couples!' or 'Who's with who? Where's Merome?'. It was just hectic, but we all tried to ignore it as much as possible.

"So on that note, let's get into the first Hunger Deans!" Mitch shouted. (and I know some people spell it like Hunger Deens but 'Deans' is the correct spelling)

I haven't played Minecraft since back at home, so the first game sucked and lasted only 8 minutes until we all died. They mostly answered questions about their Youtube channels. Then the next one was Boys vs. Girls and of course Mitch and Jerome won having that round at 21 minutes. They answered some questions about their personal life, and Timber and I got to answer some as well. Several rounds after we decided to do team rounds of myself and Mitch versus Jerome and Timber. It ended up at the D with all 4 of us and then down to just me and Mitch. I'd gotten back int my game by the time so I was ready to face him.

"Aww c'mon, unfair. This is an easy win." Mitch smirked.

"Oh are you really that afraid to lose to a girl?" I threw back. We both had somewhat equal armor and he had Betty while I had Sparkles Dudley (woot woot old reference) and we went at it. It came close, but I defeated him as the half-heart warrior.

"Yes! I deeed it! Aww yeah!" I celebrated and danced a little in my chair. Mitch was raging and the comments were spamming with 'OH MY GOSH THE BENJA WAS BEATEN BY A GIRL' or there were some other people who were saying stuff like 'Aww Mamber's fight was so adorable'. Either way, I still beat him, so I felt pretty good. It was already 2 hours into the stream so we decided to take a little break before we played another game. Jerome and Mitch both turned off their stream casts and and went back to Skype.

"GG I must say, well played." Mitch said to me as he stretched out.

"Why thank you. I actually always knew I had the potential to beat you, so that's the main reason why I chose you." I replied. Mitch's mouth dropped open while Jerome and Timber both went "Ooohh, burn." I saw Mitch swiftly get up and leave the area. I then heard footsteps coming closer to my room. _Shit, I left the door unlocked. _I got up and walked out of my room only to see Mitch about to enter. He pulled me in and kissed me. I was surprised at first, meaning I didn't expect that to happen, but I kissed him back anyways. When we stopped, Mitch asked "Is that really why you chose me?" and I shook my head no. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and turned around only to see Jerome leaving the room with his camera.

"Jerome..." Mitch slowly said.

"Yeah buddy?" Jerome replied trying to hide the camera.

"Why do you that?"

"I definitely did not want to stream you raging at Amber and then it turned out that you guys might have done that thing you just did in front of" He looked at the camera screen. "over 33,000 people."

Mitch and I both stood there in shock, unable to render what actually just happened. I didn't know how to feel about this. Of course, I didn't mind his fans knowing, but Mitch seemed really upset about his. Well, there goes keeping a secret relationship from his fan base.

_**Mitch's POV**_

_Over 73,000 people saw me and Amber kiss. _I tried to think about whether or not this was good, but all that came to my mind was _Jerome, you're going to die. _I mean, what was the big deal if they knew we were together? Anyways, it wasn't even Jerome's fault really, I kissed Amber and he didn't know I would do that, so I should be the one Amber's mad at.

"Jerome. Camera. Off." I said.

"Yeah, I got that already." he said as he closed it. "Okay. Mitch, Amber, listen. I can assure you that there's a possibility that-"

"A possibility that over 70,000 people _didn't _see me and Mitch?!" Amber yelled, cutting him off.

"Well yes, actually. I haven't used this before to stream." Jerome replied waving the camera around. I stomped back into my room and checked on the stream comments.

'OMG did everyone see that?! They kissed! They are totally together! We knew it!'  
'Mamber! Mamber! That means Jimber/Terome are together! LOL'  
'Mitch! How could you do this to mee. I thought we had something!'

Random comments about us were filling up the chat. People had definitely seen Amber and I kiss, and there was nothing we could do to change what they saw.

**Hoogily Boogily what's gonna happen next idek yet!**


	12. Characters!

Hi everyone! So I made an Instagram for all the characters to the story! The username is MariaAmberMC and there is no need to follow me whatsoever because it is only for the reason of posting photos of what the character's in this story and future one's look like.

These photos are from the internet so if you stumble upon them then don't think that they're mine, I just searched details of what I imagined or described the characters as so.. enjoy!

Knowing what the character looks like helps me visualize the story better so I'm hoping it helps anyone who wants to use the sense of imagery in my story and well, imagine it actually happening.

I did not put Youtuber's in (BajanCanadian, Skydoesminecraft, JeromeASF) because they're famous and real unlike the other characters, so you can simply search them up, but if insisted, I will put photos of them in if anyone asks me to!

Continue on with your fabulous lives now, and make sure to Private Message me any suggestions, OC's, or questions you have for my story! Other than that, have a splendid day!


	13. Chapter 11: Arriving at Niagara

**Okay helloo! Please pm me any confusion you are having because I'm SO SORRY for the chapter switch up!**

_**Mitch's POV**_

"C'mon, let's go!" I yelled back to Amber as I motioned her outside. She struggled with her huge suitcase, but she managed. I threw my bag into Troye's trunk and helped Amber with hers. I then waved at Jerome and Timber who were slowly heading towards the truck.

We were on our way to Niagara with Troye and Ivy, for the reason that Ivy was going to New York for a job and Niagara Falls was on the way there, so they decided to give us a lift. it was nice of them and all, but we were going to be pretty squished in the car for about 6 hours.

"Alright, cool everyone's here. Hop in." Troye said as he got in the driver's seat. Ivy sat shotgun and the rest of us squeezed in the back. Amber's head was on my chest which made a little more room and Jerome had his arm around Timber. We all seemed comfortable enough and then we were off.

**At Niagara Falls**

We were all getting out of the truck and saying goodbye. Amber and Ivy hugged for 5 minutes and were tearing up quite a lot. They kept talking to each other about texting and calling and e-mailing and YouTube and Twitter and Facebook, all to keep in contact. They hugged for a little more before they broke apart and Ivy got into the car. We waved goodbye and yelled "Thanks!" as they drove away. I comforted Amber to help her get over the fact that her best friend was ditching her with her boyfriend to have her dream job. Not that I saw it that way or anything.

"Alrighty, here it is." Timber said presenting the hotel. We called over a bellhop and he took our luggage. We walked in and to the front desk.

"Welcome to the Hilton Hotel, how may I help you today?" the woman said.

"Umm, two single rooms please." I told her. She handed me the keys and I tossed one to Jerome. We told the bellhop which rooms to take our bags to and went to the elevator. When we arrived at the rooms, we walked in and fell onto the bed. I checked my watch. 9:42 PM, not too bad, so I decided we should so some stuff.

"Hey, wanna go swimming?" I asked Amber, turning to her. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" She giggled. "Sure, but in the pool, right?"

"No, in the falls." I replied sarcastically. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek then went over to her bag. I walked over to Jerome's room.

"JEROME WE ARE GOING TO THE POOL!" I yelled into the room. I heard him shout something but couldn't make out what it was, so I took that as an 'ok'.I went back in our room and went to get some swimming trunks. I was about to change into them as Amber came out of the bathroom wearing a white bikini. I bit my bottom lip as she walked over to get a towel and a pair of shorts.

"You are looking beautiful as always." I said to her as I swung my arm around her. She rolled her eyes and swatted me to go change. A few minutes later we were ready to go. I knocked on Jerome's door and it opened immediately. We all walked to the elevator and headed to the pool. The pool closed at midnight so we had plenty of time and since it was quite late, there weren't any people. As soon as we set all our stuff down Jerome and Amber plunged into the pool.

"C'mon in! The water's amazing." Amber shouted. I jumped in, cannonball style, and caused a colossal splash to form. Timber joined in after a bit and we were all swimming and splashing each other. We swam around for about an hour before getting out to dry off and well, not become raisins. Jerome and Timber decided to go hang out at a bar for a while, so they left shortly after. Amber and I decided to swim in the pool a little more before leaving so we both jumped in. I swam over to her and she wrapped her hands around my neck. It was difficult supporting her in the water but I managed. It turned out to be a trick and she pushed me underwater while I was kissing her neck. I swam up in a few seconds and splashed some water in her face. She splashed back and we continued back and forth until I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed me back and wrapped her legs around my waist as I held her against the wall. *Note: they are still in the pool* Things were getting pretty heated but I decided that it wasn't the time or place for it, so we stopped before anything else happened.

"I'm sorry, I just thought..." Amber said while looking down.

I held her shoulders and kissed her forehead then hugged her. "Hey, you didn't do anything wrong. It's okay." She smiled and snuggled in to my chest. We got out of the pool and dried off. 11:03. It was getting too late for us to do anything else and we were getting tired so we went back to our room. Amber took a shower and I unpacked some stuff. We changed into our pajamas and watched some TV. We cuddled on the bed until 1 in the morning and fell asleep after watching some episodes Full House.

**I just want to thank DaFlint for inspiringg me to make this fanfic and also most of the ideas for this story with the Jerome streaming Mitch accidentally and sort of the ex girlfriend thing and just a huge help so go check her out and read her stories cause I love them too much ;) anyway thank you much love :3 **


End file.
